Mondays
by Mrs.Blank
Summary: ...Law was really desperate to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. No kissing in public, no flirting in front of their friends and of course not a single word to his parents about being an item. Honestly Luffy was getting sick of it. Getting sick of hiding, of pretending. [Drama & Fluff; Law x Luffy Rated M for future chapters. I've warned you.]
1. Chapter 1

Mondays.

Luffy was one of those rare individuals, who actually and here it comes... _**didn't**_ hate them. Probably because of two reasons: First, every Monday a new episode of his current favorite anime called 'CP9! ' was released and second his boyfriend Law was coming home earlier than usual.

To Luffy, Law was his everything. The now twenty-year-old boy loved his boyfriend with all his might, enjoying every moment he could share with him. Though due to Law's job at the North Blue Hospital, the time they could spend together was getting less and less. So if it meant for Luffy to wait for Law till late at night, in order to at least get one moment with his boyfriend, he would wait.

There is nothing Luffy despises more than being lonely, but the waiting is worth it. At least... that is what he keeps telling himself. While waiting for his boyfriend to return from his work, Luffy often thinks about their past.

They've been together for three years now. It started with Luffy, careless as he is, bumping into the older male and accidentally spilling his coffee all over the other man's shirt. Of course instantly apologizing over and over again afterwards.

However Law was in a really bad mood back then. He just came home from an eight hours surgery and wanted to return to his apartment as soon as possible. He was tired, had too much coffee, felt like shit and wanted nothing more than to lie down onto his bed and die – or how normal people call it: 'sleep'. It's not like he hated his work in the hospital...no it was quite the opposite! He loved being a surgeon, he loved the feeling of cutting through the flesh, be the one in control of the patients life, deciding whether or not this person will get to live or join his dead ancestors in the afterlife... ok this just sounded like he is some kind of maniac or psychopath, but don't worry he's not!...probably.

Anyway the emergency calls just kept coming, because his hospital was short on staff and he didn't get to sleep properly for almost a whole month and to make it all worse he and his latest girlfriend Bonney have just recently broken up.

So to summarize it all: He was a mess and a little fucking brat spilling hot coffee all over him honestly wasn't a big help either. It only worsened his mood even more. To Law it felt like the whole fucking universe wanted to tell him : 'Seriously dude? Why would you even think of me being nice to you? '

So... he snapped, he became furious, he wanted to let all of the frustration out he bottled up over the past few days. It just became too much for him to handle! And this guy in front of him ... this guy who just triggered his burst of anger will have to fucking listen to every complaint he has to offer or he might just end up killing the next person he sees, which would probably end up being the poor boy anyway.

The furious man now readied himself for an outburst of anger, eyes darkening and clearly giving off a strong killing intent, which, now panicking Luffy, obviously noticed. The dark aura which slowly formed itself around the taller man, sent shivers down Luffy's spine.

"L-look I'm re-really sorry!", the younger boy tried to apologize one last time, preparing for the worst to come.

But some little apologize wouldn't be able to calm Law's anger anymore. He already picked out all of the insults he wanted to throw at the idiot who ruined his whole day. Finally looking at the boy in front of him, he opened his mouth, inhaling, ready to yell at the top of his lungs-

...when all of a sudden Law saw it. He saw _him_. He saw beautiful dark sparkling eyes of the seemingly scared boy, he saw his well toned skin, his cute little mouth and a scar under his eye. He saw his messy black hair, his sandals, his blue shorts and the red hoodie, which all fitted him oh so perfectly and defined his slender, but still masculine body.

All the tension he just felt moments ago left his body, vanishing into thin air. Law remained quiet, slightly taken aback from the sight he just took in and the confusing feelings that began to develop in the area of his stomach. He was at a loss for words, merely staring into the eyes of his now confused opposite.

" _Wasn't he going to yell at me_?", Luffy thought to himself.

The older male still deep in thought didn't seem to notice the questioning look Luffy gave him.

"Euhm...Like I said before I'm really sorry about your shirt...are you all right?" , the raven haired boy now curious as to why he isn't being screamed at then hesitantly asked.

No response

"Hellooooo? Anyone there?", Luffy waved his right hand in front of the stranger's face.

"Y-yes! I'm fine.", Law finally snapping out of his thoughts then quickly answered.

"That's Good", a bright smile formed itself on Luffy's face, "Btw my name is Luffy. May I ask whose shirt I just ruined? ".

The surgeon grinned to himself and then calmly answered "Name is Law. Seeing as you just spilled hot coffee over me I will skip the ' Nice to meet you' part"

"Shishishi I can kind of understand", Luffy chuckled at the other man's response, while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I live nearby so if you want, I could -

"Wash it for me?", Law said, completing his sentence.

"The heck, how did you know? Can you read minds?!", the shocked younger boy asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Now Law was the one to chuckle, " _Seriously, how simple-minded can one be_?".

The older male sighed, "Yes I can read minds and well..frankly speaking I _do_ begin to feel quite uncomfortable in this shirt so I think I'm going to take you up on your offer."

"Perfect! Let's go!", the cheerful boy exclaimed, suddenly taking the right hand of the older man,leading the way, while dragging Law with him. " Wait! Luffy we really don't have to hold hands while going to your place!", the surgeon complained. Although Law would never admit it, he was certainly blushing a bit at the sudden contact of their hands. He wouldn't have expected Luffy's hands to be so...warm and welcoming. The raven haired boy could only grin at that, sensing that Law was just too embarrassed to admit, that he actually didn't mind holding hands. So instead of letting go of the other, the boy with the straw hat lightly squeezed the hand with the word 'Death' tattooed on it, while giving the other a warming smile. Law didn't know why he wasn't getting angry at Luffy for ignoring him...he just simply couldn't bring himself to let go of that hand after seeing his soft smile.

They started getting along really well, so Law continued visiting Luffy at his apartment. At some point they almost spend everyday together and then they eventually started dating. They had so many precious moments together, so many feelings they shared, so many memories they dearly cherished.

Their first kiss was on Law's birthday, when Luffy confessed to him after accidentally tripping over his own feet, desperately clinging to Law, causing them both to fall down, ending up with Luffy's face landing in Law's crotch. Classy right? The first time Law saw Luffy's crying face, instead of the always cheerful grin, was when his older brother Ace died. The car would have hit the youngest of the three brothers, if it wasn't for Ace pushing the boy away but getting hit instead. He and Sabo both promised on his funeral to continue protecting Luffy in his place. The first time Luffy had to nurse Law back to health, was on a day after Thanksgiving. The reason for the surgeon's sickness? Bread. Seems like his lover unknowingly ate it the day before. Luffy still doesn't get why his boyfriend hates bread so much.

All in all they had a really loving relationship, though most of their friends didn't know about it.

Luffy treasures all of those memories deep down in the depth of his heart. He loves remembering the time, when they still ate meals together or when they cuddled on the couch in front of the TV. When affection was the only thing Luffy could see,while watching those beautiful gray colored eyes stare at him.

The raven haired boy was sitting in front of his laptop, checking out his e-mails in order to relieve his boredom, while waiting for his lover to return home from work. During the time they were together, Luffy began to notice that Law was really desperate to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. No kissing in public, no flirting in front of their friends and of course not a single word to his parents about being an item. Honestly he was getting sick of it. Getting sick of hiding, of pretending.

Luffy always went along with the selfish request of his boyfriend, too afraid of losing him if he didn't. Well actually that's not quite true. He tried talking to Law a few times but to no avail. Either the surgeon simply brushed it off or it broke out into a huge fight.

"Maybe someday he will change his mind...", Luffy quietly murmured to himself.

The boy's trail of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening in the hallway. Luffy quickly rushed over to their apartment door.

"Welcome home Torao!", he greeted cheerfully.

"*Sigh*...we've been together for such a long time and you're still not able to pronounce it the right way?", Law complained a smirk forming on his face.

"Shishishi...guess it became a habit", Luffy chuckled, while walking over to his lover.

"Here let me help you with your coat", the younger boy smiled reaching out his hands to the said black coat of the older male. While helping him out of his coat the raven haired boy suddenly noticed something on the taller man's neck.

A hickey.

Almost instantly Luffy's body froze up. All of his movements suddenly halted, his face facing down, causing his hair to cast a shadow over his eyes. His heart began to clench. Not again.

"S-so you were with Bonney again huh?" , Luffy asked in a quiet and trembling voice.

Law barely managed to hear Luffys question so he turned around only to look down on Luffy who is on the verge of crying his heart out. Immediately comprehending what is on Luffys mind right now he covered the hickey with his hand while looking away with a slightly guilty face.  
Law tried explaining it in a calm voice: "Look Luffy we have already talked about this I have t- "

"You have to pretend going out with her. I KNOW! OK?! I FUCKING KNOW BUT-", the raven haired boys screaming was turning into an almost inaudible whisper again "...but isn't this going a bit too far?".

"Luffy..you should-..you just have to understand if we don't do this kind of thing she would get suspicious"

The same words, the same excuse. This was unbearable, unfair, cruel no matter how you put it. Luffy feels a big black hole forming inside of his heart replacing any kind of happy or joyful emotions he just had seconds ago with disappointment, jealousy and most of all sadness. He is no longer able to keep the tears from pouring down his face. He feels so pathetic.

Noticing teardrops falling from Luffy's eyes, Law immediately walked up to Luffy so that he can assure him that it's nothing serious. Taking his sobbing boyfriend into his arms he carefully rubbed his back, the boys face pressing against his chest, the tears staining his gray shirt. It's not like he particularly likes seeing the raven haired boy in a state of despair. It's just..the thought of being seen with him together in a romantic relationship is far more scarier. He is certain that people would judge him, if he were to expose his relationship with Luffy. He doesn't like being judged. No one does.

"...no", Luffy tightly clutched the taller male's shirt,"NO!"

The usually cheerful boy pushes Law away from him. Law stumbled backward towards the couch but quickly regained his balance. "Luffy what are you-"

"No! This time, this one fucking time you are going to listen to _me_ Law!", Law tried asking his boyfriend for the reason of his sudden action but was cut off by a now very agitated sounding Luffy.

"Law..I love you, I really really really do but I just can't keep going on like this! Why does it always have to be me desperately waiting for you to come home?! Why is it always me accepting everything you ask of me? Why must it be me wondering every night if you're spending the night with another women?! Why is it that you simply can't accept the fact of being seen with me.."

Covering his wet eyes with the palm of his hands he slowly sunk down to the floor, his legs feeling too weak to hold his body up any longer.

Law was lost for words. He has seen Luffy cry because of this before, but he has never seen him having a total emotional breakdown.

"Luffy...you know how my parents would think about us"

One of the younger boy's arm dropped down down, revealing half of his face. "Heh. Of course you would mention your parents..", the boy then bitterly murmured more to himself than to the surgeon. Regaing his composure he then stands up and walked over to the coat stand.

"What are you doing?", Law then asked with a concerned voice

"You know, I've noticed that it might be useless talking to you while you're in this state you are right now. You always seem to hide as best as you can, seeking any kind of excuse you can come up with so that you can justify your cowardly way of maintaining your comfy zone. Law I DO get that you are scared of change but I am here here to support you in any way I can but-...but it seems like I don't mean as much to you as you do to me.."

Huh. Him? A coward? The older male could only huff at that."Are you kidding me? Look Luffy I'm sorry about the difficulties I've put you through but you can't just go off spouting some bullshit about me being a coward okay? The one reason why I don't want people to know about our relationship may be because we are both guys but the other reason is you still acting like a GODAMN CHILD and being a fucking embarrassment to me!"

"...an embarrassment?", Luffy asked devastated.

The surgeon knew he has gone too far with his wording by the disheartening look on his boyfriend.

He couldn't believe it. Is that how Toraro-, no Trafalgar thought of him? An embarrassment?  
A long suffocating silence filled the room until Luffy couldn't take the pressuring atmosphere any longer. After grabbing his red jacket as fast as he could he stormed towards the door with a lowered head. Law quickly followed after him and grabbed the younger boy's wrist He can't let him leave like that. Not after what just has happened. The surgeon looked down at Luffy:

"Don't go",Law said, not even daring to utter any other word.

But Luffy wasn't able to even look his lover in the eyes. He knew he might change his mind as soon as he would see those clear gray eyes painted with regret. But he has to leave. If he doesn't leave now he would feel like abandoning his last bit of pride. So Luffy shook Law's hand off his wrist, slipping away from his tight grasp, simply opening the door and leaving without saying another word nor looking back.

The only thing he could hear while going down the staircase was the closing door of an apartment and his own steps.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction, I apologize for the grammar because yes indeed, english is not my native language.  
Please tell me what you thought about it and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the fanfiction as well (´° 3°`)/

May the yaoi god bless all of you~

*Edit*

Only corrected a few words and indentions


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday at around 6:00am. Sanji was currently in the restaurant he inherited from his grandfather Zeff, trying some new recipes in the back of the kitchen, when suddenly he received a call from Zoro.

" What is it Marimo? I'm busy you know", the cook complained right after picking up the phone.

" Come here. Now." Roronoa's voice sounded calm but also quite stern.

" What are you talking about idiot? I'm at the restaurant right now and we are opening soon I can't just-"

" Luffy is here goddamn crying, so if you aren't here in the next 30 minutes I'm going to kick your ass", Zoro simply stated and hanged up the phone.

" _Luffy was crying_?", Sanji thought and then quickly grabbed his stuff and headed to the exit.

" Where are you going boss?", one of his employees screamed after him. Hearing the confused voice behind him he paused his steps and abruptly turned around.

" None of your business.", Sanji plainly answered and wanted to start walking again but then remembered something, "Oh. I'm also leaving the restaurant in your care for now so good luck" ,the blonde man replied and thus continued walking to his car again.

" Ah ok you're leaving the... wait WHAT?!"

Sanji couldn't care less about the perplexed voice shouting after him. There was no time to waste. Luffy wasn't a person who cried easily. Luffy was the ever present sunshine in their group of friends, was always the person who cheered you up again, always that guy whom you could ask for any kind of help and never receive a 'no' for an answer. The boy's cheerful and caring character was undeniably a true blessing to all the people that surrounded him, be it family, friends or even just acquaintances. He was their little sunshine whom they all felt obliged to protect. And now that the time has come were Zoro and Sanji could finally repay the normally cheerful and often kind of stupid acting, strawhat wearing boy, for all the kindness he has shown to them, the two of them were going to make sure that Luffy understood that he wasn't alone and that, just like him, his friends were more than willing to support him.

While Sanji was on his way to his friends, Zoro was desperately trying to convince a crying Luffy to give an explanation for all the tears he was currently shedding. The raven haired boy was practically clinging to the the green haired man's shirt and hasn't yet calmed down enough to get any comprehensible words out of his mouth.

" tora..o... a-and ...t-then Bonney ..I-I just-"

" Oy Luffy I couldn't understand a word you just said...how about you calm down a bit first ok? No matter what just happened it's alright now", Roronoa assured soothingly and patted the raven haired boy on his head in order to make him feel a little bit more at ease. The lights were all turned off, it was still dark outside and the rain that had started yesterday night still hasn't stopped pouring down upon the buildings and the streets of the city. Luffy's clothes were completely drenched from the rain, the smaller boy's head was resting on the left shoulder of his best friend, both of them sitting on the floor in the living room with the taller male's back against the couch and Luffy clutching the blue shirt of Zoro with both of his hands as if his life depended on it, while his body was shivering from the cold.

" Nothing is going to be alright...I-I can't believe Law d-did that again" , the younger boy mumbled.

" What? Did that Idiot say something mean to you again? Don't worry I'm sure he didn't mea-"

" He FUCKING SLEPT with Bonney again Zoro!", the raven haired male looked up from Roronoa's shoulder, looked him directly into his eyes and tightened his grip on his friend's shirt,

" WHY IS IT THAT I HAVE TO LOVE A JERK LIKE HIM?!", Luffy felt so pathetic screaming like that. He really didn't want to burden his friends with his problems, but the thought of being alone in this state scared him even more. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop the tears from falling. That night was awful, he couldn't think, couldn't scream, couldn't breath and only dark, depressing thoughts kept crossing his mind while he quietly cried to himself.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, realizing why Luffy was _here_ , not at his home sleeping soundly beside his lover, not laughing at something stupid on TV, not eating an abnormal amount of food out of the refrigerator, but _here,_ kneeling on the floor of his living room, reduced to a sorrowful heartbroken being. Indescribable rage started building inside of the taller male. He always knew there was something off about their relationship, about Law. The surgeon always seemed like he was cautious about something as soon as they were at a restaurant or in a club. Always keeping a certain distance from the brunette he was supposedly dating, but as soon as the two of them are alone that tattooed guy would get so possessive and cunning that it sometimes got a little scary.

" I'm going to **kill** that son of a bitch", Zoro suddenly stood up and stormed to the door, one hand already on the door handle. The smaller male realizing what his friend was about to do quickly rushed after him and grabbed his friend's arm.

" W-wait there is seriously no need for you to go to him! I can handle that myself!"

" Luffy let me go! You know that asshole deserves it!"

" No Zoro please..."

The two just stood there glaring at each other, neither of them willing to give in. Zoro still couldn't believe it. Why would Luffy even _think_ about defending that guy? Seriously the fact alone that he cheated on him should have been enough of a reason to at least "accidentally" push him down the stairs, so why protect him?... Leaving that aside there was something what the green haired male _did_ know. Due to a lot of past experiences, the older male just knew that there was no use in arguing with the boy. Once he had settled his mind on something he wouldn't budge, like that time when he bought a fucking goldfish...that poor guy couldn't even survive 2 days.

"..."

" Fine", with no other option left Zoro was of course the one to break the silence.

They went back to the living room and Roronoa hugged Luffy tightly. He realized he should really talk to or console the younger boy first of all instead of being mindlessly furious about Trafalgar. He seriously wouldn't mind cutting that jerk into tiny little pieces at this very second, but the shivering of Luffy's body got more and more stronger.

" I...understand. Let's leave it at that for now. I assume you want to crash here for the next days?", a small smile forms itself on the green haired man's face.

" If possible some free food too", Luffy looked at the other and responded with a very quiet chuckle and looked down the floor.

" Heh. Sure I already called the stupid cook over when you were making some ominous noises while crying, so there shouldn't be a problem."

" O-ominous noises? H-hey! I was talking!", the smaller male stuttered, feeling a lot more calm than when he arrived.

" Well I have no idea in which language you were 'talking', but I know for a fact that I didn't speak it. Anyway how about you take a shower now? I don't want you to catch a cold and I'm pretty sure that you are freezing right now."

" Yeah I could use a warm shower "

" Then it's settled. You already know were the bathroom is right?"

" Yes"

" That's good then I'll just go ahead and prepare some dry clothes for you 'kay?

" Thank you so much", Luffy realizes yet again just how lucky he is with his friends and hugged Zoro again, in order to emphasize his words.

" D-don't mention it", Roronoa responded not really used to all that hugging and emotional stuff and awkwardly patted the raven haired boy on the head.

.

.

.

Around 40min later Sanji finally made it to Roronoa's apartment building. As the cook entered the building he was once again reminded of why he hated coming to this place so much after he looked at the **"Out of order"** sign,which was hanging almost tauntingly in front of the elevator. Sighing deeply, the blond man slowly made his way to the stairs. He breathed heavily as he eventually arrived in front of Zoro's front door, but before his hand could even reach the doorbell the door suddenly opened.

" The fuck took you so long?", Zoro asked annoyed while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" The traffic...was...just...so.. –", the cook tried to explain his lateness but was still struggling for air.

" Jesus, already out of breath from those little stairs, you're really getting old huh?"

" Shut up, it's your fault for living on the goddamn 11th floor! And do something about that stupid elevator it has been broken for years you know!"

" It's not my fault that your stamina sucks so stop complaining and come in already. "

" What did you say asshole?!",Sanji glared at Roronoa but remembered his main reason for even showing up there, " Hold on where is Luffy?"

" Apparently that idiot hasn't slept one bit tonight. He told me that after the fight with Trafalgar he left their apartment and went to the park to cool his head off."

" In that rain? Is he crazy? No wait you mentioned something about a fight, is that the reason why he cried?"

" I'll explain it to you as soon as we get in so HURRY UP for Christ's sake I don't want to cause a commotion here in the hallway!"

.

.

.

Later that day...

" That BASTARD LAW I swear I'm going to kill him this time!" , a very agitated sounding voice could be heard from the kitchen , " First I'm going to kick his face, rip his FUCKING HEAD AND BALLS OFF, then put them in the oven so that I ca-"

"Enough Sanji", Luffy interrupted his taller friend during his hate speech while giving a soft smile to calm him down a little. He also didn't want to hear that right now. Sanji who noticed the look in Luffy's eyes seems to have noticed that too and gave a quick apology.

" It's okay I kinda understand what you said" , Luffy chuckled, " I'm just not in the mood for talking about... _that_ ". The boy had just recently woken up, yesterday's events still very much present in his mind. Insecurity and sadness would both simultaneously course through his stomach every time he thought of it. He realized that he had to think about his relationship with Law sooner or later and that he couldn't keep running away like he always used to do in the past. Not this time that much he knew. Were they even still together? This was after all the first time he stayed away for this long, maybe Law thought of it as an actual breakup...wait did he even want to make up with Law? Oh gosh he felt like crying again...but he couldn't. At least not in front of one of his friends again.

" Alright, alright I understand", Sanji sighed, rubbing the back of his head with is hand while leaning against the kitchen counter behind him. The blonde man then pulled a little box of cigarettes out of his pockets, lit one of them up and put it into his mouth inhaling the bitter tasting smoke.

" Why is that stupid green head taking so long to buy the ingredients anyway?" , the taller man asked with an annoyed expression after exhaling the smoke again.

" Shishishi...Zoro probably got lost again", Luffy said in an amused voice, remembering that one situation where they actually couldn't find him anymore in a shopping mall.

It was a little before Christmas so he and his group of friends consisting of Brook, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, who he all knew since High school, wanted to buy some presents. But before they separated to go find something suitable for each other, the chaotic group made up a meeting point where they could gather again after they were done searching. In the end they all agreed to meet up again in front of this new bookstore called 'Sabaody Archipel', though unfortunately forgetting about considering a certain problem or how they like to call it "condition" of a green haired friend of them, who was practically known for losing his orientation. Anyway when all of them reassembled again at the end of the day, they of course noticed someone was surprisingly missing. It wasn't really hard to guess which one of them it was. Since the group was a bit in a rush they quickly decided on asking an employee to call Zoro out at the register and described his appearance as best as they could, just like parents do when they lost their kid. Now you can imagine how embarrassing it must have felt like for an adult to get lost in a mall, but the fact that he even had to be escorted back to his friends and the mocking smirks he received from them when he arrived were probably the worst part of it. It kind of was Zoro's own fault though, since they tried calling him on the phone first, only to find out later that he forgot it at home. Sanji and Luffy still found it fricking hilarious, but if one of them even dared to mention that incident again they received a proper beating from a very pissed off Zoro. Did it stop them from making fun of him? No. Not really. That's just how they were and the enraged yet a little embarrassed expression the green haired man showed each and every time was just too priceless.

" You sure? I mean the grocery store is just around the corner."

" If it's Zoro I bet he could actually pull it off", the raven haired boy said with a grin on his face.

" Well I guess you're right with that", Sanji replied returning the smile to Luffy. To say he is relieved about his friend being a little livelier again after all that had happened would be an understatement. The two of them were still at Zoro's place right now, waiting for the owner of said apartment to return with all the ingredients needed for the curry Luffy wished for. Right now the two older boys would have done about anything to cheer their friend up and... well they both know the easiest way to do that is by giving him food.

" Anyway Luffy I'm going to start preparing for the curry now so you can go watch TV or something ", the blonde man said while putting his cigarette out.

" Already? Ok! I'll help!"

" Hell no. You remember the last time you "helped" me?"

" Noooo..", Luffy lied with his cheeks turning red, trying to look everywhere but into his comrade's eyes. He was never good at lying.

Sanji who could only smirk at the boy's bad attempt of a lie faked an exasperated sigh. "Well I do so get the hell out of the kitchen you brat"

" I'm only 4 months younger than you so don't call me a brat!" , Luffy pouted.

" Yeah, yeah I know now get out.", Sanji repeated with a grin, " Call Marimo and ask him why he is taking so long"

" Yes sir" , the younger boy responded in a joking voice and finally left the kitchen.

Sanji's face turned serious again once Luffy left the room. He knows quite well that his ex-classmate doesn't want his friends to worry about him and is therefore trying to act cheerful again. The cook still doesn't quite know about the full story which caused his friend so much grief for he only received notice of some sort of incident between the strawhat wearing boy and that guy Trafalgar a few hours ago and has yet to ask the heartbroken Luffy about it when he feels that the boy is ready to explain what exactly had happened. All that Roronora told him was that that jackass Law apparently still had something going on with that girl Bonney and cheated on the raven haired boy. If what that green head claimed turned out to be true he, and probably Zoro too, were going to make sure that the next time the surgeon wakes up, it would be in hell.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you are not too much disappointed by my new chapter. (｡･ω･｡)  
Always open for constructive criticism so feel free to review or pm me.^^

( Also sorry about the long wait...I'm just really lazy xD. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner?)  
P.s I'd like to mention and thank one of my friends here. Like I said english is not my native language so every time I have diffculties while writing I ask her for help.  
So thanks 3


	3. Chapter 3

While dressed in his white coat Law slowly made his way through the hospital halls, only occasionally sparing his colleagues and patients a few of his glances. Today was a calm day at his workplace, no real emergencies that he couldn't handle or idiots asking him for help. Of course there was nothing he couldn't actually handle, he is after all the very best in his field, but naturally there are sometimes cases in which he has to put a lot more effort in than in other cases. The raven haired man was currently on his way to the vending machine on the first floor, where he would buy himself a can of his favorite coffee named 'Mira Black'. Truth be told he truly disliked the clichéd name of it but the taste of the drink was nonetheless quite pleasant. As soon as he reached his destination he quickly got the needed coins out of his wallet. All the present female nurses would keep their distance, though still madly blushing at the sight of the handsome man before them. Those who were a little braver even tried to strike up a conversation with the surgeon, giving him suggestive looks, but were still simply ignored by the doctor. Without even looking at the slowly growing harem before him, Law opened his drink, took one big gulp of it and just started walking back to the elevator in an indifferent manner, the can of coffee still in his hands.

Outraged by the scene that just played out before him one of Law's closer 'friends' as some might consider it, Shachi, walked up to him.

"I really wish I could punch you in the face sometimes..."

"Ha?", Law clearly not amused at those words gave one of his best death glares. The other shrieking in response to that suddenly stopped in his tracks. For a moment he forgot how terrifying Law could be sometimes...Did he say sometimes? He meant _always_. Shachi quickly caught up to his friend again, who already entered the elevator. The door closed with the two doctors inside and Law pushed the button that would bring them directly to the 8th floor. The escalator started moving and a few seconds later the two stepped out of it again. Trafalgar lead the way to the stairs, which was the only way they could reach the rooftop. He liked it there since it was one of the few places, if not the only place, where he could spend his break quietly in peace. He quickly glanced over to his colleague that stuck to him like glue. He sighed. Well not so quietly anymore,he thought to himself, but still better than being constantly gawked at and talked to by those frivolous nurses in the lunchroom.

"I wonder why the elevator just doesn't go directly to the rooftop. That would be way more convenient!", the smaller male said, while the two climbed up the stairs.

Law almost rolled his eyes at that stupid question. "Well because then every fucking idiot would be able to go up there, trying to get on my nerves in god knows how many ways and then there would be no need for that", Law grabbed the key that was needed to open the door to the rooftop and dangled it in front of his friend's face. Reaching the end of the stairs Law unlocked the door to his little secret hiding spot and instantly took in the fresh air.

While making their way to the railings, Shachi tried to explain his words from before."U-Uhm about what I said before...What I actually meant to say was, that I just can't understand or rather I'm very jealous of the fact, that despite acting like a total assho-", Law menacingly raised one of his eyebrows,"AHH N-N-NO wait t-that's definitely not what I was intending to say! I meant despite acting very...uh cold..you still get to be so goddamn popular among girls." Law decided to ignore his friend's slip of the tongue and kept walking, which his friend very much appreciated. Taking on the wrath of a pissed off Law? Nooo thank youuu. He has no dying wish.

"It's not that great as you might think it is...it's actually pretty annoying if you ask me.", the raven haired male answered meaning every word he said. It had always been the same after all. Although in a way...it was really laughable, like seriously each and every time women would first notice his good looks and as soon as they find out that he is additionally to being handsome also a doctor, you could almost hear them thinking 'Jackpot'. Law angrily clicked his tongue, he already became irritated just by the thought of it. That's why he appreciated Luffy so much...he knew that Luffy loved him from the bottom of his heart and that he wasn't the kind of person to give a shit about his appearance and status. Law silently smiled to himself, the image of his cute boyfriend greeting him whenever he came home crossing his mind. Sadly the smile didn't remain long as the surgeon remembered their fight from 2 days ago. It has been a long time since they last had such a serious argument...still bothered by the thought the raven haired male hastily pulled out his phone leaning against the railings. In order to keep Shachi from peeking into his phone he turned the other way his back facing the streets several feet beneath them. The last thing he wanted was some annoying love advice from his friend.

Still no new message from Luffy...the only one he got was the one from Tuesday curtly stating that he is staying at Zoro's place.

Law sighed quite disappointed at this discovery and put away his phone again, drinking up his coffee before throwing it away in the trashcan next to him. The taller male looked up to the sky while closing his eyes, trying to forget all the frustration caused by Luffy's disappearance for the moment.

All of that of course didn't go unnoticed by Shachi's watchful eyes.

"So did you and Luffy have a fight again?", the smaller male hesitatingly asked.

Not many knew of his relationship with Luffy. Law made sure of it. Only the closest of his lover's chaotic comrades and for some unknown reasons Shachi and his other colleague and childhood friend Bepo. The strange thing is, he never told them. All he did was forget his wallet at home one time in the past, so he asked his boyfriend to bring it to the hospital. He had absolutely no idea what must have happened during the time Luffy arrived in the Lobby and when he handed over his wallet in the third floor, but the next day his two friends would just suddenly come up to him slapping him on the back while congratulating him on his new adorable little lover. Law glared at his opposite but decided to answer anyway.

"Yeah we did. Luffy stormed out of the apartment and we haven't talked since", the raven haired male said with no real emotions showing on his face.

"Oh fuck...was it that serious this time? What did you even fight over?", Shachi asked with a caring voice.

"...", Law seriously didn't want to talk about it. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the question he looked slightly away.

His friend noticing the troubled look on the taller male, chose to not to dig any further into that subject and instead asked something else.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer me I don't mind, but aren't you a little worried about him? This time could be pretty serious...I mean Luffy even ran away."

"He is staying at one of his friend's home so it's okay. It's after all not the first time he did that", Law responded seemingly unfazed by the whole situation, "He usually comes back after 4 or 5 days". Luffy just needs some time to cool his head off, Law assumed. The strawhat wearing boy would just suddenly show up a few days later, greeting him shyly and then they would kiss and eat dinner together. As soon as they were done with showering, Law would apologize to his boyfriend, Luffy would smile, saying 'It's okay' and then Law would drag Luffy to bed where he would make up for the missed time and fuck the smaller male senseless. The surgeon hummed at that thought, hopefully that time would come soon.

Shachi didn't expect this kind of relaxed answer. He knew Luffy was very important to Law and vice versa. Though it was true that Law was very calm and collected, he still guessed that the taller male was at least a little worried. Shachi saw that his opposite didn't seem to want to talk about this any longer and decided to let this matter rest. " Look if there is anything I can help you with for example some advice or anything like that then feel free to ask."

Law looked over to his friend for a brief moment, he didn't like the pitying look in the smaller man's eyes and started walking back again. "Whatever"

The minutes and hours passed and although the surgeon played it off like it was nothing the conversation on the rooftop he had with Shachi kept distracting him over the rest of the day. What if Luffy was not going to come back to him this time? Law shook his head. No he shouldn't think about about it too hard. There was just no way Luffy was going to leave him. Like he mentioned before this was not their first fight and Luffy was kindhearted, always forgiving...his lover understood that he didn't want the whole world to know that he is in a gay relationship..right?

The day slowly came to an end and Law, who was already done with work, was reading a book on his couch. Around this time he would normally cuddle up with Luffy under a fluffy blanket while drinking tea. Law always complained about that one intern, Coby, that kept messing up every little thing but always added that he is still a good guy and Luffy loved to tell his lover about his adorable kids of the kindergarten he worked at. After 20min Law gave up on reading, he looked down to the page he was currently on and noticed, oh wow he didn't even manage 6 sentences. The taller male lade the book aside and rubbed his temple, while leaning back into the couch. He wasn't able to concentrate at all and silently cursed under his breath. Shachi's words kept bugging him. Sighing in resignation Law started calling Luffy.

 _"...hello?"_

"Hey Luffy. How...how are you?",the older male asked while scratching the back of his head, he wasn't entirely sure on how he was was supposed to start the conversation.

" _..."_

Law didn't receive any answer and gradually became more and more nervous. "Luffy you still there?"

 _"..w-what? O-oh yeah I'm here..."_ , the surgeon could clearly make out the slightly shaking voice of his boyfriend.

"Luffy...I kept thinking today, I really miss you and I'm truly sorry about what happened so please come ba-"

 _"Is that all?"_ , Law lightly jumped at Luffy's stern interruption, lost for words. He didn't think that his lover would ever ask something like that. Except when it's about food that is.

As Luffy was met with silence he continued, _"I take it that you still don't plan on changing anything? That you expect me to come back, acting like nothing happened like always?",_ the smaller male tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. _  
_  
Silence again.

 _"Not this time Law"_ , the taller male's eyes widened. He could hear how Luffy slowly started sniffling, _"I-I'm s-sorry Law I think I need some time to consider how I want our...relationship to continue."_ With those words said Luffy hung up the phone.

.

.

10 days later...

As he dragged his legs up the stairs a long sigh escaped Law's mouth again for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. As soon as he arrived in front of his apartment door he slowly reached for the keys in his jeans. How long had it been since he last became this exhausted from only such few hours of work? This was truly not anything like him. Law already got used to surviving his everyday life with less than 3 hours of sleep a long time ago. This was a trait that he as a surgeon could not have gone without. " _Doctors who can't even handle this much should just quit"_ ,this phrase combined with one of his world-famous death glares, was after all in the Top 10 of his 'How to make a pathetic wannabe doctor cry' list. So why has he been feeling so worn out these past few days? The surgeon just couldn't make out the reason of his recent weariness and kept pondering about it, while accidentally dropping his key. "Fuck", he silently cursed. Law furrowed his eyebrows. Just what the hell is going on? Maybe something related to work after all? Or something he had eaten? He sluggishly bent down to pick up the keys. He had been in that state, let's see...for 12 days?

Law unlocked the door, neatly put away his coat and the shoes and slowly made his way to the living room. He halted in front of the couch and motionlessly stared out the window, hoping to maybe find some answers in the the big gray clouds, that were forming in the sky. Realizing that just staring wouldn't get him anywhere in finding out the reason for his distress anyway, Law started reflecting over every little thing that might have triggered these uneasy feelings inside of him in the last 12 days. All of a sudden his eyes widened, all the memories he so desperately tried to suppress in his mind came rushing back to him. 12 days ago...the day Luffy stormed out of their apartment. Law slumped down into the couch, now blankly staring into the room instead. The crease between the surgeon's eyebrows became even worse, as all the pained expressions Luffy had made, slowly crept up in his mind. The guilty feeling of the raven haired male increased by each passing second and reached its peak as the last and in the surgeon's opinion most devastating image passed through his vision. Law closed his eyes. The most heartbreaking face he saw...the moment he said those damned words he now so deeply regretted...

 _'...an embarrassment?'_

Law ran his hand through his hair and brushed it back,while groaning bitterly. Why did he have to say that? Gosh he knew he was a jerk but that took it up to a whole new level. Not once has he considered his adorable boyfriend an embarrassment and if anyone else but him would have claimed that he would have killed that bastard. Not even when Luffy had messed up the entire kitchen while trying to make Law pancakes did the surgeon think of his lover as an embarrassment. Don't get him wrong, oh he was mad all right, but when they were done cleaning and with Law's help this time, they were able to make some pretty damn delicious pancakes and the cheerful grin on Luffy's face and his absolute genuine 'I love you' made Law think for a moment that he could now die happily.

 _"... I think I need some time to consider how I want our...relationship to continue."_

The surgeon rested his head on the couch and looked at the ceiling. He felt like he seriously screwed up this time. Luffy was going to leave him and there is nothing he can do about it. If Luffy wanted to leave him the surgeon would be forced to quietly accept it. He lost the right to judge Luffy a long time ago. Law realized just how much he must have hurt his lover. Luffy was right. He was a fucking coward. He was too scared of people knowing that he was gay, was pathetic enough to even cheat on Luffy over and over again, causing the poor boy to shed he doesn't even want to know how many tears and even stooped so low to even partly blame his lover for his own stupidity. But it was probably too late to realize it now. Luffy might leave him. Law will have to return to his previous cold life that only consisted of trying to keep himself alive one way or another. At the thought that he could actually lose his lover's smile for good this time, Law's heart started aching painfully. He could feel how warm liquid slowly made its way down his cheeks. The raven haired male bitterly smiled, he wouldn't have thought that the strawhat wearing boy had wormed himself so deep into his heart that he would even be able to make the surgeon of death cry... Law now understood that if he were to stay in this miserable state he wouldn't be able to make it much longer. He was never this serious with anybody else and he doubts he ever will be again. Law wiped away the tears from his face. There is no way he is going to let Luffy slip away, meaning there is only one option left.

He needs to change.

To be continued...

* * *

Plz don't kill me I know this was late. Q_Q  
Still hope you enjoyed reading and I can assure you this story **will be finished** trust me.^^  
Regret nothing. May the yaoi god bless all of you ~


	4. Chapter 4

Whether it was the way Luffy tried his best to never let his own issues trouble his friends or how he, never once, cared about how other people thought of him, had both been something Law noticed sadly only not too long ago. The raven haired male got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. It was his day-off and for the first time in a while he was able to have a somewhat restful sleep. If you were to ask the surgeon as to why that was the case, he would simply answer that he finally made up his mind. He now knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it.  
After Law took off the grey pants and boxers he was sleeping in, he entered the shower. As the hot water started flowing down his shoulders, he let his mind wander over the past few days, which he spent sorting out his emotions, thinking over and over again about how Luffy was the best thing that could have ever happened to a cold hearted bastard like him and he also wondered a lot about whether or not Luffy was going to forgive him or not. Oh and of course planning.  
A looot of planning. You wouldn't possibly have thought that _the_ surgeon of death would just somehow try to get Luffy back without making a plan in advance right?

After considering the many possible ways, which he could use to try getting his feelings across to Luffy, Law carefully had worked out all the words he was going to say to his, hopefully still, lover. The raven haired male quickly finished and got out of the shower again. The hot water fogged up the mirror but was already clear after he was done drying himself. Law looked into the eyes of his reflection. There was no way he was going to act like a coward again. He will talk to Luffy about what he had thought about during his absence, even if Luffy decided to break up with him afterwards. There were just some important things that needed to be said no matter what.

Law was done dressing and already ate some toast and eggs for breakfast. Usually his breakfast wouldn't be so simple but the strawhat wearing boy and the bottomless pit called "Luffy's stomach" hadn't been anywhere near their apartment, which was the reason why the taller male didn't have to buy as much food every other day, that could easily last for a week. While Law was drinking his coffee, his phone, which was laying on the table in front of him, was buzzing. He immediately placed his mug on the table and hurriedly grabbed the phone. It was a message from Robin. She was probably the only one of Luffy's closer friends, who would willingly help him without the intention of slicing his throat open while doing so. That girl Nami got furious very easily, especially when it came to her money. Only for Luffy would she get as violent as when for example Usopp forgot to give her back her money. The surgeon gulped at the thought of what that evil witch could possibly do to his eyes with those sharp nails of hers.

' _Ok he will be there_ ', was the curt text the surgeon could read on the screen. Law practically begged Robin a while ago to help him meet Luffy. She was reluctant at first, which Law could fully understand but thankfully she was nice enough to hear him out till the end. Out of all the friends surrounding Luffy, Robin was the one who he got along with best. He respected her for her high intellect and already had some decent conversations with her about some books they both had read. He wondered whether or not Luffy knew Law was going to see him soon and as if reading his mind a second message arrived from Robin.

' _But I didn't tell him you were going to come, otherwise he probably wouldn't have accepted my invitation. I hope you understand_ '

'Yes, I understand', he quickly replied.

' _Good...I know I've said that before but...don't you_ _ **dare**_ _hurt him ever again. I wish you good luck.'_

 _'_ Thank you _' ,_ Law texted back while sighing and put back the phone _._ He resumed to quietly drinking his coffee again, all the thoughts about the possible outcomes started drifting through his head, now that everything was set. To Law's dismay, the worst ending was the most prominent one - the ending in which Luffy is unable to forgive him and continues hating him for the rest of Law's miserable life. The surgeon had never stuttered before in his life. Never. Once. But right now he felt like it could actually happen as soon as he would see Luffy's face. Law imagined how he would stumble over each word of the little speech he had prepared to let Luffy know about how he felt. The strawhat wearing boy would think he wasn't serious about it and would then ignore him.  
Ugh, he shouldn't have thought about that...it's only going to make him even more nervous.' _Come on Law get your shit together,...if you can pull off a fucking coronary revascularization without a single mistake each and every time then you should at least be able to say some words._ ', Law thought. The surgeon looked at the clock...he should get going or he'll be late. After one final sigh he grabbed his phone and car keys. Law went out of his apartment and made his way to Sanji's restaurant, determination visibly growing in his eyes. Law didn't have time to worry about such things. He was most of all really hoping to see his lover smile again.

Meanwhile, Luffy who already had arrived at Baratie, had a little argument with Zoro. About nothing serious though, just debating over the usual important questions in life.

"I'm telling you they _don't_ "

"Well Zoro I'm telling you they _do_!", the raven haired boy stubbornly retorted.

"Goddammit Luffy we've gone over this so many fucking times before, they don't"

"Listen we've got our hair, so we have to stop but they don't, which means they can just go for it"

"Just because they're bald and don't have to stop because of hair doesn't mean they'll do it", Zoro rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere, but he wasn't going to back down on this one. As the green haired male waited for Luffy's reply he spotted something, or rather someone who could help end their discussion. Just about when Luffy was going to bring another comeback, Zoro interrupted him.

"Wait Luffy that guy over there", Zoro smirked as he pointed with his chin at the bald man behind the strawhat wearing boy, "Think we should just ask him?"

Luffy grinned happily, "Shishishi definitely!"

But before they could even stand up from their chairs, two heavy glasses of soda were loudly slammed down onto their table. Both of them jumped a little, startled from the unexpected loud noise. Zoro and Luffy looked up at the one who, not so gently, brought them their drinks. Sanji was truly not amused. His break just started and the first thing he had to overhear once he came out of the kitchen was two stupid idiots fighting over an even stupider topic. He'd much rather have a nice drink with that charming, beautiful, sexy, lady a few tables next to them...or the lovely one on the other side of the room...or the cute one next to her ...screw it with all of them! But before that he had to stop those two morons from bothering his customer.

"Come on guys...are you seriously arguing again about how bald people wash their faces?"

"But Sanji I know it's the truth! I swear to god they wash their whole head instead of just their face! I've seen one do it.", Luffy pouted.

"Don't make it sound like they are some kind of other species", Zoro really had to laugh at that, which made the other two smile a little at first and eventually they started laughing too. There was a calm and pleasant atmosphere around them, which honestly was something Luffy really needed after all the drama. As for Sanji and Zoro, the two were just happy about Luffy, who seemed to be a lot more cheerful again. They already had talked to Luffy, about what he wanted to do now, how he felt about his situation, even about what he felt for that bastard Law right now. And although they did not like to hear it, they came to know that Luffy still loved that surgeon.  
The strawhat wearing boy was, more than ever, scared of getting hurt again, so he was uncertain on what he should do next. Anyway that did not matter right now. He was there with his friends having fun and just enjoyed the moment. After all he realized after some time that just being gloomy all day and overthinking things would only lead to more depressing and dark thoughts.

"Ah right Luffy you forgot your jacket the last time you were here. It's laying on top of the couch in the backroom. You should grab it now before you forget it again", Sanji said.

"Oh really? I haven't even noticed that it was gone", Luffy chuckled, "I'll go and get it."

"Seriously one day you're going to forget your own head. Make sure you don't lose your way with that airhead of yours", Zoro teased amused.

Sanji huffed mockingly, "Like you're one to talk."

"What did you say?", Zoro asked with a threatening voice, pissing off Sanji.

Luffy chuckled as his two best friends broke out into another one of their traditional fights and made his way to the back of the restaurant to retrieve his jacket. As he went away he started to wonder when Robin was going to show up. They had planned to meet each other here a while ago, but she had yet to show up, which was kind of strange, considering she was usually never late.

The loud shouting of his friends could still be heard from the distance as Luffy kept thinking that today somehow felt different.

"Well at least I don't get a fucking nosebleed every time I see a women!"

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED THAT ONE TIME DAMMIT"

"Keep shouting at me like that and I'll-", suddenly Zoro stopped mid sentence.

"...or you'll what?", Sanji's eyebrow twitched in confusion and anger.

Right now Zoro couldn't even here Sanji's question. He was too fixated on the tall, dark haired guy who just entered his field of vision. Since Zoro didn't seem to react to his questioning he looked the way the green haired male stared off to, immediately realizing why the atmosphere suddenly turned so tense. Law had never been this nervous before, not even during his first surgery. He looked around the room, quietly searching for Luffy. The whole restaurant was under a pleasant lighting, which gave off a warm and welcoming feeling. The interior was mostly designed in some kind of rustic style with some colorful flowers decorating and brightening up the entire room. People were happily chatting on their tables, either waiting for their food or already enjoying it. As his eyes roamed across the room he noticed Sanji and Zoro walking up to him. The two showed quite serious expressions and seemed very intimidating too most of the customers they've passed. Well most people, except Law. He had already calculated many times before what obstacles could possibly get in his way of reconciling with Luffy and of course the colors yellow and green immediately were the things that first popped up in his mind. ' _Ok the best way to handle this, is to tell them I'm here to apologize to Luffy'_ , the surgeon thought to himself.

He looked at the two who almost reached him and tried to rationally state his business to them: "Ok guys I know I fucked up but please tell me were Luffy is, 'cause I really have to say something important to him"

"Is that so?", Zoro replied with a dark tone. Those were the last three words Law could here before Zoro's fist fiercely collided with his abdomen, resulting in agonizing pain in his stomach area. Law still in pain from the impact let out a restrained groan, not realizing that another punch from Sanji came flying his way right into his cheek, completely sending him flying back, knocking him onto the floor. The surgeon clutched both areas in which he was hit. ' _Fuck this hurts_ ', he inwardly cursed because of the excruciating pain. The tables, which he knocked over while he was falling down laid around him and by now the three caught the attention of most of the customers. And even while trying to deal with the pain, Law still found it quite ironic and amusing, that he even expected this possible scenario.

Sanji and Zoro looked at Law as he was squinting in pain on the floor, trying to contain their anger as best as they could. This bastard in front of them was the one who was responsible for Luffy's tears. He is the devil, which caused Luffy so much heartache and by god he deserved so many more punches for what he did. But the two knew of the feelings Luffy still held for that man, so they decided to refrain from using any more violence. Well that and additionally there were also roughly 50 people, who were currently staring at them and the headline **'Baratie - The new Fight Club?'** in the next newspaper wouldn't do the image of the prestigious restaurant any good now would it?

"...Law?", a shaky voice called out from the back of the room. Luffy did not know how to feel about the confusing image in front of him, which could be a scene from any typical K-Drama. All the bewildered boy could concentrate on was Law sitting on the floor, visibly in pain. Scared? Happy? Worried? Seeing Law most certainly made Luffy feel at least a little of all of them. Some more than others. He became scared of learning what Law would want to tell him.  
Maybe his lover planned on presenting some new excuses to him, maybe to blame him for all their fights and calling him an embarrassment again or maybe the surgeon wanted to end their relationship once and for all without any feelings of regret. Luffy had never avoided Law for such a long time, he just couldn't bear the times he felt lonely because of his lover's absence. After all the raven haired boy never loved someone as much as the surgeon, which is why seeing his lover again after what felt like an eternity made Luffy remember all the reasons why he even came to love that man.

The loving sincere smile the taller male would only show to him, the way Law made him laugh, how he made the smaller boy blush while teasing him and of course all the caring things he did for Luffy like cooking dinner or cuddling with Luffy when he thought his lover was feeling cold. But right now, in this very moment, Luffy felt mostly worried. The raven haired boy never liked seeing his friends getting hurt, let alone his lover. Connecting the two places Law was clutching and his two friends standing in front of him, Luffy immediately connected the dots and rushed over to his lover to offer some help. He pushed aside Zoro and Sanji, who both were surprised at Luffy's sudden reaction, knelt down before Law and carefully held the surgeon's bruised cheek with a worried expression.

"Oh god Law I'm so sorry. I've never told them to hurt you...", Luffy quietly explained. The moment in which Law saw Luffy again his heart decided to stop for a moment. The fierce inner conflicts he had to battle out these past few days were all driven away into the last corner of Law's memory after finally seeing his lover's face again after such a long time. Seeing Luffy's beautiful eyes made Law forget all the words he carefully prepared and the pain he was just feeling moments ago for a second...heck he even forgot the reason why he came here in the first place. He simply missed seeing Luffy so much. Funny how even the slightest display of affection from Luffy could throw Law's emotional state so easily for a loop. In the surgeon's trance like state in which he just bathed in the simple joy of finally meeting his Luffy again, Law didn't seem to notice Luffy, who still waited for any kind of reply with a nervous expression.

"..hehe", after some time a very light chuckle could be heard from Luffy, "...honestly just like the first time we met. Only with less coffee stains."

Luffy began waving his hand before Law's eyes. "Hellooooo? Anyone there?".

Law returned back to his senses. Seriously to think this would actually happen to him again was both embarrassing and amusing. After snapping out of his trance it felt like Law's heart started pumping again, only stronger than ever before in his life. There just depended so much on the next words that were going to leave his mouth and the surgeon wasn't used to being nervous at all. But he didn't go through all the pain, including the two punches, just to back down now. No Trafalgar Law wasn't a coward anymore after all. He slowly breathed in and out to calm himself before he opened his mouth to reply with his most serious and sincere sounding voice.

"Before... I try to say anything else in the following minute I just want to make one important thing perfectly clear. I have never...and I never will at any point in our relationship...consider you as an embarrassment to me." Luffy's eyes slightly widened but he knew whatever Law was going to say was very important to him, which is why he decided to just quietly listen to him until he was done. "These past few days without you have been quite...let's say horrible and there are just too little words to express how sorry I feel for everything that I did to you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and at some point I just realized how much you meant to me. When I started thinking about how I would be able to get you back I additionally realized just how much of an asshole I was. And yes. You were completely right about me being a coward.  
Then I remembered the words you told me, that "I have to change" and believe me that I did. Of course the first thing I did was breaking up with Bonney and I can assure you that I didn't simply broke up with her, but I also told her exactly the reason why and what I did behind her back and apologized for it to her. I deleted her number and there is no way that there is ever going to be anyone besides you as my significant other again.

I can completely understand why you would still want to end our relationship but should you, although I completely wouldn't deserve a second chance, decide to start from anew with me I would be more than proud to show you as my boyfriend to the rest of the world, because there is just so much about you to love. I mean you are just so goddamn kindhearted and considerate I can't help but loving you. I wish I could, just like you, always see something positive in something that is clearly negative and I even love your ability to eat any amount of food without throwing it up again afterwards. With you around we never have to waste any food by throwing it away.  
There is so much more that I'd like to tell you, which is why, should you be able to forgive even a little bit of what I have done, I'd like to go and drink some hot chocolate with you sometime to maybe talk more, even if it's just a little". Law took a deep breath again and lovingly stared Luffy straight into his eyes. Law carefully leaned in to Luffy, who was patiently listening to him the whole time and softly kissed him while holding the smaller boy's cheek, putting all of the emotions he couldn't express with his words into it.

After the surgeon leaned back again he smiled and was more than delighted to see a madly blushing Luffy who neither knew what to say nor what to think. "To sum it up: I love you Luffy and I would love to keep being your boyfriend. But a better one than in the past of course." Luffy uncertain at first looked down, his mouth corners dropping slightly and the eyebrows furrowed. Luffy really wanted to believe Law. The surgeon probably didn't know but Luffy truly missed him too. But...what if Law hurts him again? What if the surgeon wasn't determined enough to go through with the things he promised? The raven haired boy wouldn't be able to handle that roller coaster of devastating emotions a second time.

But then... all of sudden the strawhat wearing boy realized something...they were lying on a floor of a quite popular and well visited restaurant, with Law not too long ago kissing him in front of all the curious customers who stared at them, while clearly stating that he loved him. Jeez, before Law wasn't even willing to hold hands with him, let alone hug him while other people were around... and look at them now...Luffy inwardly chuckled. The raven haired boy's expression softened and Luffy looked Law into the eyes again.

"This time you mean it right?", Luffy said with a meaningful voice.

"O- of course I do!", Law **stuttered**. ' _Shit.. I knew it would happen_ ', he inwardly cursed to himself. Luffy noticed Law's first little blunder while speaking and started laughing "Well then..yeah let's go drink some hot chocolate together!", the smaller male happily said. The surgeon couldn't care any less of that little mistake he made. He was feeling overjoyed, peaceful, ecstatic, everything that could describe this immense happiness he was feeling. The way that Luffy answered, the worried expression he had when he saw Trafalgar hurt and the cute blushed cheeks his lover had after the kiss all indicated that, thank God, he still got a chance. More than content with Luffy's answer Law tightly hugged his lover, both of them glad that they were finally able to hold the other in their arms again.

"Tch. Alright people there is nothing to see here. Please keep enjoying your meal and mind your own goddamn business", Sanji exclaimed to all the customers who watched the entire scene as if it was a theater play that was played before them for their entertainment.

To be continued...

* * *

Okaaaaay...this was just maybe a liiiiittle bit late. But just a little bit. (Ok I'm sorry) Hope you still enjoyed reading this chapter, if not...well then I'm sad to hear that but I'm always open for some constructive criticism (｡･ω･｡) by the way thank you very much for all your friendly reviews. They really motivate me to keep on writing ^^

*Edit* I'm truly sorry for the diffculty some of you had while reading this chapters because of the lack of indentions :c  
I hope it got easier to read now :)

Lastly I wish all of you a happy new year in advance! May the yaoi god bless all of you ~


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Law's move at Sanji's restaurant Luffy had decided it was time to go back to their apartment. Ever since he had heard his boyfriend's loving and heartfelt words that day, the straw hat wearing boy felt like those heavy clouds of uncertainty, which have been blurring his heart and mind for the past few months have finally cleared up. Once more. He would like to put his trust in Law's words just one more time. This time he could feel it, it would be the last time. Luffy cheerfully grinned to himself as he cast his mind back to that moment and chuckled...after all his lover "can't help but love him" right?

"You seem happy", a familiar male voice caught Luffy's attention, "Can already imagine what you were thinking of."

"Zoro! Everyone!", Luffy happily waved to the green haired man and quickly spotted more of his friend's walking up to the table he was sitting at. All of them decided to meet up at a bar today. It was Zoro's idea to come to this specific bar. Obviously no one had any objections. Everyone trusted in his choice since, if there was one person in this world, who knew his alcohol, it would be him. Other customers didn't seem to mind the slight increase in volume in the room and turned their attention back to their drinks and dates again.

"I'm glad you all came!", Luffy brightly shouted.

"Are you crazy? Of course we came! It's your birthday! You think we would let you down?", a loud female voice shrilled across the bar.

"Shishishi of course not Nami. I know you guys would never do that but still thanks"

Everyone took a seat at the table and started ordering their drinks and a little something to eat either to avoid getting drunk too fast or, of course, to avoid a hangover the day after and it didn't take long before one heated conversation followed another. The spectrum of the topics that had been covered ranged from ridiculously stupid and random discussion like for example 'Why do we call something sent by a car a shipment and something transported by a ship a cargo?' to actual serious ones, talking about their life goals and difficulties they sometimes had at their job and so on.

"I mean...this conversation is pretty pointless you know that right? I think it's rather obvious that I was the strongest!", Usopp confidently declared into the round holding his head high. The scary thing was that he probably actually believed it. Nami and Robin both rolled their eyes and sighed as they knew that they were allowed to listen to yet another brainless discussion about who was better at whatnot. Nami leaned over to Robin, who was sitting besides her. "They were always so bloody competitive. Gosh sometimes I can't believe I'm friends with such idiots" Robin chuckled and calmly responded, "Hehe yes but they are _our_ idiots". The two women smiled at each other, clinked their glasses and continued to observe their male friend's bantering.

"You of all people? All you did was running away every time you managed to annoy Sanji or Zoro a little too much. Actually the only time I can remember you winning was at those archery contests! Sorry to disappoint you buddy but I was the strongest.", Franky laughed. Usopp was strong but it was in his own way. From the distance. Luffy remembered snowball fighting with his long nosed friend wasn't enjoyable considering one would constantly get cold snow thrown precisely to your face in such short intervals one would think Usopp had an automatic machine gun. But they were talking about physical strength here, Luffy thought, which is why the answer of who was the best fighter of their high school was as clear as mountain water to him. As for Franky, he was the older guy who had to repeat a class and because of his muscular body type and his height he may have been quite strong physically but the blue haired man had zero fighting skills. That big klutz often just right out refused to doge a hit because he had to play his 'macho' role, which generally allowed even much smaller opponents like Luffy to win, but still made his female fans swoon.

Not that Luffy wouldn't have won anyway. No matter the size of his opponent Luffy would always somehow find a way to beat the person. Growing up continuously fighting with his two older brothers he learned one or two important things:

\- Always protect the people that you love

\- Fight for your food and eat as much as you can or you'll go to bed hungry

And protect and fight he did, punching his way through all the people that he deemed harmful to his friends, earning him the title he's been desiring for so many years. Getting older Luffy realized that some kicks he delivered might have been not as justified as he thought. The strawhat wearing boy later discovered his love for kids, maybe because he still kind of was one. Already knowing his true sexual orientation, while also being aware of the fact that he would never be able to have a child himself, Luffy just loved the idea of at least partially raising children as a kindergarten teacher.

"Oh don't play dumb Franky I've beaten your ass more times than I can count on my two hands. Of course I was the best fighter guys! I wasn't called the King of Marine High School for nothing!", Luffy proudly proclaimed. In order to get Luffy off his high horse Zoro wanted to remind his best friend of all the times the taller male beat him in Kendo, Basketball or Judo but was, to his dismay, cut off by the smallest of their friends.

"Yeah yeah all of you were sooooo strong in high school but you know who had to patch you guys up again after the fights? Yep! Me! And you know what? I've never heard a single 'Thank you' you know!?", Chopper sulked feeling unappreciated. Fine maybe he was overreacting a bit because of the alcohol but who can blame him? He can't handle so much drinks because of his small size! Ah... the world was so cruel to him.

Luffy, amused of Chopper's criticism raised his glass, "Thank you Chopper, who, considerate as he his, patched us up time and time again after school and is now one of the best pediatricians I know!" Everyone smiling raised their drinks into the air "To Chopper!" and happily drank from their glasses. "Awww stop it you iditots~", Chopper said embarrassed, the feeling of joy totally apparent on his face.

It was fun. Being able to laugh and catch up with friends you have known for years and reviving old embarrassing memories from the past together was more than entertaining. It was... fun. Luffy couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness off and kept looking to the entrance. 'You know how exhausting his work is. He has no other choice. He probably was really tired after work and accidentally fell asleep. It's okay.' Luffy shook his head. No he shouldn't think like that, Law was willing to change. No need to worry. The raven haired boy looked down to his clenching fist on his lap...Luffy can handle one tiny birthday without his lover, no problem. Of course none of this went unnoticed to his best friend's watchful eyes.

"By the way Luffy where is your Dr. Asshole?", Zoro asked.

Luffy's head shot up and his shoulders tensed up at the sudden question. "Uhh hehe you know work and... stuff", Luffy nervously answered, his eyes looking everywhere around the room. Luffy was visibly uncomfortable. The rest of the round seemed to have noticed Luffy's troubled expression as well. Zoro regretted his decision to straight up ask Luffy at the table instead of going outside with him first. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Luffy feel sad on his own birthday. Sanji narrowed his eyes menacingly, "On your birthday?", the cook could already feel his legs twitching, ready to kick something or rather _someone_.

Luffy had no answer to that and nervously looked to the door again. Please...

The raven haired boy didn't like the atmosphere at all. It was his birthday for god's sake! Better change the topic.

"Ah now that you mention him I remember something! I thought a bit about it and I think you and Zoro should apologize to him. I don't think punching him was the right thing to do..."

"...", the two male inwardly facepalmed.

"Like hell I'm gonna apologize."

Zoro and Sanji looked surprised at each other as they realized their identical answer, while Luffy and the others widened their eyes since it doesn't occur very often, that his two best friends are in an agreement with something. Luffy sighed, 'Dammit I should have chosen another subject to change to'

"Luffy...you can't be serious right?", Zoro asked. " He deserved much more and you fucking know that and since you never would have done something of the sorts we had to do it. Look Luffy I know you are really kind and we would do a lot for you but not this."

"But-"

"No Luffy I think those two gentlemen are right. While it may have been the wrong choice to choose violence, even I think it would be a little too much to let them apologize for it", Brook looked around the table and analyzed the conflicted expressions of his friends, "And I assume everyone else here thinks the same."

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows, "You know what I think about my friends getting hurt! He didn't- "

"No Luffy this time I'm certain you are wrong. You are too kind for your own good. Luffy that bastard deserves more punches, not apologies" Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and quietly whispered "Law". Luffy's expression immediately brightened up. The raven haired boy quickly stood up and happily rushed into the embrace of his lover standing near the entrance. The surgeon's chest rose up and down faster than usual, he must have run here. Luffy was unbelievably overjoyed and tightened his arms around Law's waist. "Sorry Luffy there was an incident at work and I had to cover for a colleague.", the stressed taller male ran one hand through his slightly sweaty hair, "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay! I'm just glad that you remembered!"

"Hey I may be an asshole but I would never forget your Birthday", Law warmly smiled and kissed Luffy on the forehead. The smaller male looked up to his boyfriend and slightly blushed, he didn't expect the kiss, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Robin gracefully rested her head on her hand and crossed her legs: "Glad you came". Law was smart enough to not get deceived by that women's smile. While simple people like Luffy and Chopper may have been happy about the nice words, the surgeon was able to make out the hidden intention: 'if not I would have shown no mercy'. The others didn't seem to mind the surgeon's presence too much and started a new conversation again. Okay maybe not everyone. Zoro grumpily muttered the words "...about time" into his glass of beer and continued to ex the whole drink, while Sanji desperately tried to suppress the urge to kick Law.

Law skillfully ignored the annoyed faces of the men, who would gladly beat him to death. He didn't come for them after all.

"Care to go on an adventure with me Luffy?"

"An adventure? Shishishi sounds interesting...this adventure the hot chocolate you were talking about?". Law mentally petted himself on the shoulders for wisely choosing the word 'adventure' for his invitation. The surgeon already had assumed his small boyfriend's interest would be immediately piqued just at the mentioning of said word.

"Well... instead of hot chocolate I thought of something that will definitely make you happier. Remember that BBQ restaurant Shanks recommended us? Well guess which lucky guy gets to be invited by me to an All You Can Eat dinner."

Law smirked satisfied. There it was. The smile he's been longing for, for such a long time. 'Damn to think I almost lost something so precious' Catching Law off guard Luffy jumped his boyfriend kissing him directly on the lips.  
Law's smirk vanished as fast as it came. "What was that for?", the surgeon asked surprised.

"Shishishi just hearing the words 'dinner' and 'you' in the same sentence just made me reeeeally happy", the smaller male answered grinning widely.

Law got slightly flustered and looked away "….is that so?" Law mentally sighed in defeat. When it came to making people happy he will always loose to his cute lover. Luffy felt like his heart was wrapped in a comfy, warm and fluffy blanket. He knew Torao long enough to easily read his thoughts.

"Law you are blushing", Luffy pointed out smirking.

"I am not don't be ridiculous", Law hugged Luffy tightly again and rested his chin on Luffy's head to hide the slightly tinted areas in his face from the smaller male. It grew quiet for a short moment until Law sighed again and slowly whispered "...fine maybe I am". The raven haired boy was pleased with Law's reactions and even felt a little proud of himself for being the only one, who was able to get those reactions out of the surgeon.

"Ok enough with me being flustered, you ready to go? I've mad a reservation.", Law made mental notes to make sure he would not be the only one embarrassed tonight and smirked as the image of Luffy madly blushing while moaning his name popped up in his mind. Luffy shivered at the devilish expression of his boyfriend, he knew all too well what it meant. Anticipation building up inside of him he nodded and the two of them got ready to leave. He was definitely looking forward to tonight

"And where do you think you're going young man?", Nami asked in a stern motherly tone, having listened to every word of their conversation. The two turned around to face the slightly displeased woman. Law could imagine that the guests wouldn't really appreciate a birthday party without a birthday boy. After some quick thinking the surgeon smugly replied, "Oh don't worry Miss I will make sure to bring back your boy home safely" 'to me', Law secretly added. Giving Law a warning stare to not screw it up, Nami taped her fingers on the table, reminding Law once again about the little daggers the orange haired women called nails, making sure that the surgeon definitely received the message.

"Be careful and have fun."

"Of course Nami thanks for the nice day!", Luffy said gleefully, "Bye guys!"

Everyone said their good byes to the two, hoping that their relationship continues to be a happy one this time. Some more reluctant than others.

Law took Luffy's hand, nodded to the rest of the group and guided his little lover outside, walking straight to his car parked near the bar. While driving to the restaurant Law asked Luffy for the time. "It's 20:35, why? Are we late?"

"No it just means we still have 3 hours and 25 minutes of your birthday left", Law looked down frustrated for a moment but quickly focused on driving again, "Sorry it was supposed to be 6 hours"

Luffy placed his left hand on Law's leg, "You know as the hours passed, I kept looking to the door wondering whether or not you would show up at all", the smaller male paused for a moment and looked into the distance, Law had difficulties reading his lover's current expression, "but when you finally showed up I was just... so incredibly relieved...and of course happy" Luffy smiled brightly finishing his sentence.

Why was it that Luffy always said all the words that made the taller male so unbelievably happy like it was the easiest thing in the world, while the taller male himself had to contemplate about each letter that left his mouth. Maybe he should start thinking less complicated and more simpler too.

"..."

"I'm...glad to hear that. Seeing you made me happy too.", Law calmly took Luffy's hand laying on his lap into his, never taking his eyes off the road and continued to drive off into the streets at night.

It's been a while since Luffy had such a blast at a date. The evening started with the best meat the raven haired boy ever had and such a big amount of it at that! Law was glad to see Luffy eating so wholeheartedly and wondered or rather feared them getting kicked out because his lover took the words 'All you can eat' a little too serious. Together they talked about the days in separation, what they did and how they felt, while taking a walk in a park near their apartment after parking the car in the parking garage beneath the building and every now and then Law felt a sting in his heart hearing about the difficulties of his boyfriend, all caused by his selfishness. Every time the surgeon could feel the smaller male struggling with his words he would either kiss or hug him. At some point Luffy just started giggling, finding the troubled faces Law made and the excessive amount of kisses he got in front of other people that evening amusing.

"Haha Law you don't have to overdo it ya know? I can get embarrassed too...also you're not quite being yourself. I'm satisfied as long as I get a little bit of affection now and then...the thing I was dissatisfied with you in the past was not not getting enough but more you being embarrassed by it in front of someone else"

"Well to be honest, changing is much more difficult than I thought.", Law laughed, "but then again I've never seen you smile so much beside me as today. I'll keep trying to make you happy and you just tell me if something's wrong alright?"

"Yup sounds perfect...but the same goes for you"

The two arrived back at their apartment not bothering to turn on the lights and Luffy immediately slumped down onto the couch and sighed in relief

"Ahhh I'm finally back...I missed you so much couch".

Law chuckled "And what about me?"

"Yeah yeah you too", Luffy jokingly responded trying to sound as nonchalant as possible and sat up, making room for his lover to sit beside him. "Ouch that really hurt you know", the surgeon said sarcastically, while "painfully" squeezing his chest. "You know _sweetheart..._ It seems like you've been playing with me a little too much these days", the surgeon's tone suddenly changed and his deep voice resonated throughout the quiet room and immediately changed the room's atmosphere to a almost...dangerous one. 'Oh no', Luffy gulped regretting his words and instinctively searched for escape routes. Law reading Luffy's every movement like an open book slowly moved his larger body closer to his little lover. The taller male's eyes narrowed,

"Don't you think this deserves a little... punishment?"

Luffy shivered, well aware of where all of this was leading, his rosy cheeks turning even a little darker in shade.

To be continued...

* * *

Wooohooo managed to post another chapter...after 5 months. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm actually proud to anounce to you guys that I'm almost done with the next chapter! Will probably upload it in the next 2 weeks so please look forward to that! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ (Expect smexy stuff hehehehe)

And again thanks for all the nice words in the review - May the yaoi god bless all of you~


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden the surgeon smoothly captivated Luffy's soft waiting lips, instantly taking control of it. Law's tongue broke past the smaller male's teeth parting them halfway and entering his mouth. The surgeon grabbed the back of the raven haired boy's head, deepening the messy kisses even further, while lightly pulling his hair. Small moans kept escaping from Luffy's mouth, as he slowly started enjoying the roughness. The raven haired boy wrapped his arms around Law's broad shoulders and fiercely gripped onto the surgeon's shirt. The feeling of desire rapidly building up in both men, Law calmly slipped one of his hands under Luffy's shirt, roaming the smooth skin he hadn't felt for a long time. Luffy closed his eyes in delight, he missed the touch of those big rough hands.

Luffy's skin felt like it was burning, the wet sounds from the kisses only contributing to the growing heat in his crotch. "mhn...*huff* Law.. bed"

"Hmm...you want to continue this in the bed huh?", Law lowered his gaze, grinning sadistically, "As far as I understood you missed the _couch_ not the _bed_ ".

"Law~", Luffy looked up and purred in a pleading voice, his lips were slightly parted, bruised from the kisses and his black eyes had been completely glazed with lust. Law loved this, he loved every second of playing with his lover's impatience and god Luffy looked so fucking delicious Law doubted there was any space left in his trousers. He continued to trace his lover's neck with his tongue leaving hickeys in the most visible places possible, resulting in Luffy biting his own lips to stifle his moans.

"Well I suppose it _is_ your birthday", Law couldn't stop himself from smirking. This was way too entertaining. "How about I make it as pleasurable as possible for the both of us...what do you think?", the surgeon teased in a dangerously seductive voice. Luffy looked down, his face completely flushed. Law always loved teasing him and Luffy sometimes thought that maybe, especially during sex, he even liked it a little bit. Not like he would ever say that out loud. But right now the smaller male wanted nothing more than to get rid of these goddamn restricting clothes and get fucked by Law until he couldn't think straight anymore.

Law gently took Luffy's chin with his right hand and lifted it up, while smugly asking "Your answer?"

"Asshole...", the smaller male quietly murmured with rosy cheeks after a short silence.

The surgeon darkly chuckled, "I'll take that as a Yes", considering this his victory. The taller male rose up, while confidently taking off his shirt. Luffy's lustful eyes wandered over his boyfriend's chiseled upper body and slowly started to squirm in his seat. Within seconds the raven haired boy was lifted over his lover's shoulder with ease, causing the surprised Luffy to let out a little squeal. The taller male then made his way to the bedroom, while safely carrying the small body of his boyfriend, only to throw his lover without any warning onto the soft mattress as soon as they arrived and immediately locked their lips into a deep kiss again. Growing impatient himself Law straddled Luffy and hastily stripped his lover off of all his clothing. His view completely blocked by the body hovering above him Luffy chuckled, as he gently stroked the growing bulge in Law's pants. "Seems like someone is quite eager"

"Hn..", Law let out a restrained moan at the sudden sweet sensation. Staring directly down into Luffy's dark eyes as he licked his lips. The surgeon huffed as he detected the fully exposed erect member of the smaller male. Law placed his arms on both sides of Luffy's head, trapping him. The surgeon lowered his head so that his lips were located right beside one of his lover's ears and hoarsely whispered "Like you're one to talk"

Luffy's whole body shuttered as the deep voice of his lover made his cock twitch in excitement. Content with the cute reaction of his lover Law lifted his upper body up again and grinned satisfied. Law lowered his tongue to one of Luffy's hard nipples, while smothering the other one with his thumb. The raven haired boy savored each second of it. He grew steadily more comfortable and started to relax, instinctively spreading his legs, while letting out small cries of pleasure. 'Seems like his body didn't forget', Law inwardly smiled, his hands sensually glided down over the lean body beneath him, each stopping at either the smaller male's dick or perfect ass. Luffy felt like his heart beat ten times faster, his body was already covered in sweat and his breathing became shallow.

"It's been a while since we've gone at it so we better prepare you first. Tell me if it hurts." Luffy smiled. No matter how dominant Law may have acted at these times, he never stopped worrying about Luffy's well being.

Luffy hastily nodded and shortly after tightly closed his eyes as two wet fingers made their way through his tight entrance, while his pulsating cock was gently stroked by the surgeon's large hand. Luffy arched his back, feeling like flashes of lightning were passing through his body, Law after all knew right from the beginning where Luffy's pleasure spot was located. A third finger joined the other two and continued to massage the place the smaller male liked the most.

"Hah..nhah!..Hnm- Ah!", Luffy thought his chest was about to burst if he hadn't let out all the moans he so desperately tried to suppress earlier. His perception of reality became gradually more blurry as he completely indulged in the feeling of pleasure. The surgeon loved seeing his lover become a wet, moaning mess by his hands, but the screams of his painfully hard erection in his pants became louder and demanded for any kind of stimulation. Noticing the lustful eyes of his lover, Luffy teasingly increased the volume of his moans, stirring up Law's excitement .

"Ok that's it.", not wanting to hold back any longer the taller male let out a deep growl and removed his fingers from Luffy's body.

"..nnh..?", the raven haired boy, slightly displeased from the sudden lack of sensation, could hear the sound of a belt being unbuckled and curiously observed his lover's movements. The surgeon sighed as he unzipped his pants, finally freeing his rock hard member from the tight constriction he had endured up until now. In a swift motion the tattooed man pulled the smaller male closer while nudging the tip of his fully hardened cock at the raven haired's entrance. The small droplets of precum lubricated Luffy even further and allowed Law to ram his cock inside his boyfriend more easily, who loudly moaned at the sudden but still long awaited feeling of pain and pleasure. Law stopped moving seconds after entering his boyfriend, giving Luffy time to adjust to the feeling of increased pressure "Fuck Luffy if only you could see yourself...you look gorgeous". The color of Luffy's skin almost resembled that of a tomato's as he crossed his arms in front of his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Enough with teasing me move already!"

The surgeon forcefully took both of Luffy's hands and pinned each of them down beside the raven haired boy's head. Luffy grumbled as soon as he saw the sadistic smile of his lover and both oft the male's hands intertwined. "I'm sorry for making you wait but don't think you are the only one who longed for this moment", the surgeon replied and started vigorously thrusting into the smaller male's body. Luffy gasped in delight as his prostate was repeatedly hit and grinded into by the the surgeon's strong thrusts. The smaller male synchronized his hips with the movement of his lover and skillfully pushed his hips back every time the tattooed man pounded into him. The hot inner walls of the raven haired boy tightened every time the spot was being hit and lured out almost inaudible moans and grunts from the surgeon.

Both of their bodies began to heat up. The two could only hear the indecent noises of each others moans and wet skin slapping together. The bed repeatedly creaking as Law forcefully rocked his body against Luffy's. Two tongues creating moist sounds while exploring and tasting the mouth of the other.

"God.. Law..ah Hnn..ah! This feels so..nhahh ngh good!", Luffy loudly exclaimed between moans of indescribable pleasure. One of his hands desperately reaching for the sheets. "Almost the-ah...re.."

Law exhaled roughly speeding up his thrusts. "hn..*huff*...That's it Luffy..keep saying my name" Both of their breathing grew more and more erratic and Law's cock throbbed every time Luffy called out his boyfriend's name. The smaller male suddenly pulled the surgeon down into yet another hot kiss, never stopping rocking his hips against the other, while slightly scratching the man's back with his fingernails which created red stripes of skin. He then continued to bite the taller man's neck, causing the other to wince at the unexpected pain. Luffy hoped it would leave marks. Law was his after all and everyone should know that.

"I'm about to come Luffy", the surgeon's low voice barely entered Luffy's mind, which was gradually invaded by white light. The raven haired boy's screams and gasps grew even louder as the sensitive spot was struck over and over again. His hard cock rubbed against Law's stomach over him, driving him to his peak. Luffy's vision was completely taken over by countless dots of light. He threw his head back into the pillow, his toes curling and his back arching while letting the feeling of complete ecstasy wash over every part of his body.

While Luffy's inner walls tightened around the surgeon's throbbing member, Law buried his face in his lover's neck. Surrounded by Luffy's intoxicating fragrance, Law let out one final moan, his shoulders slightly trembling, and soon after spilled out a hot cloudy liquid, dirtying Luffy's insides. After rocking his hips slowly to ride out his orgasm, Law showered the trembling body beneath him with sweet kisses. The raven haired boy gently ran his finger through the surgeon's damp hair.

Both of them enjoyed the calm moment and the feeling of complete and utter satisfaction. Both of them knew the night was still young and there was a lot to catch up on.

.

.

.

The morning after, Law and Luffy woke up to bright rays of sunlight glistening through the bedroom's window. Their entire bodies were covered in scratches, hickeys and bite marks and felt quite sore – but in the best possible way. Luffy's head rested on Law's right arm with the taller male nuzzling his nose into the smaller one's disheveled hair. Both of them felt like they were on cloud nine. As the raven haired boy's eyes looked around the room he noticed the trace of clothes laying on the floor.

"Hehehe", Luffy chuckled while remembering yet again possibly his favorite moment he ever had with Law. The surgeon curiously glanced down to Luffy. The surgeon still felt a little drowsy since he, for obvious reasons, wasn't really able to get a lot of sleep last night. The raven haired boy on the other hand was already quite lively. What better way to start a morning after some rough sex than with cuddling?

"May I ask what's so funny?"

"Hehe..the thing is, I still can't believe that you decided to do that in front of all those people. You! The ' _surgeon of death'_ shishsishi", Luffy laughed at the ridiculous nickname his lover was famous for at his workplace. Who would even want to go to a doctor called 'surgeon of death' anyway? The name clearly only indicated a really awful success rate of surgeries. If it wasn't for Law's amazingly good reputation, people would probably think of some kind of shady guy, working in an abandoned building.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have thought that I was serious right?"

The smaller male thought about it for a while and confirmed that it made Law's words more believable. It wasn't the first time after all that Law made similar promises. But never in the presence of other people. He also stuttered! That's right Luffy was sure there was nothing to worry about anymore and he and of course the rest of his friends, especially Sanji and Zoro, will enjoy making fun of him because of that in the future.

The warmth of the sunlight shining down on them and the comfortable tranquility of the morning made both of them feel incredibly at ease. Luffy wasn't even able to think about Law without his chest aching and now here they are like a newlywed couple during their honeymoon.

Luffy tightly hugged the taller male and blissfully smiled into the others chest. "I reeeeally love you Torao!"

"...", the surgeon peacefully closed his eyes and let Luffy's words sink deep into his chest. 'heh...It's been a while since he called me that'. It will take a lot of time and effort until he completely regained Luffy's trust again and of course that of the smaller male's friends as well. But that won't be a problem as long as Luffy kept repeating those beautiful words...Law will make sure of that.

"I love you too"

Luffy gleefully closed his eyes as well when suddenly a thought popped up in his mind. Yesterday was Sunday. "Shit! Law you're late for work!", the raven haired boy looked down to his lover with a panicked expression. Law huffed after a short silence and gently pulled the smaller male down again by the shoulder. "I took the day off. Watching you enthusiastically eating meat like there are no other worries in the world, as well as fucking and cuddling with you till late at night is just way more fun don't you think so?", the surgeon smirked.

Luffy did not answer. There was no need to and those words for some reason made him even happier than the 'I love you'. The raven haired boy shifted closer to the surgeon again and decided to simply bath in this feeling of happiness. 

Jup, after all...Mondays are still the best. 

The End. 

* * *

Ahhh I finally did it ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ  
Thank you veeeeeeery much for reading my FanFiction and of course for all the nice reviews I received up until now! I'm actually a little sad since I've been writing on this fic for over such a long time...though I didn't update very frequently hehe...(sry for that) Hope you liked this last chapter. I'm planning to continue writing other stories..I already got some ideas but if there are any wishes make sure to pm me.

Well anyway may the yaoi god bless all of you ~ 


End file.
